Stone Blind Love
by Raven Morning
Summary: First attempt at a song fic. Ben is afraid that with his strength he'll only end up hurting the ones he loves. Can Alicia convince him otherwise? Song is Blind Love by Tom Waits. Review!


"So, what do I do?"

"Just sit there. And be still!" she scolded. "It's going to come out all wrong if you keep moving." Ben bit back a grin and did as she said. She ran a hand over his neck and shoulder, memorizing the feel of the arch and the patterns the rock made. Then she turned from him and towards the block of fresh, wet clay on the table, grabbing a knife from her tool belt. With careful hands, she began carving away.

"How long does somethin' like this take ya Alicia?"

"Depends on how complex the subject is." she replied. "Could take a few weeks, could take months. You're more detailed, so this will take a bit longer. Not that I'm complaining. It gives me more time to spend with you." She gave him a small, shy smile before returning to the clay.

He watched her quietly as she worked, amazed. How she managed to create beautiful sculptures like she did was beyond him. Even more fascinating, though, was the way her face looked while she was sculpting. Her brow would furrow slightly in concentration, she'd bite the corner of her bottom lip- and by the way her eyes looked, he could've sworn she could see.

In truth, he found her even more beautiful then usual like this.

"Do you mind getting up and turning on the radio?" she asked, gesturing to the large stereo with one of her tools. "I like to have music when I'm working."

"Yeh, no problem." He got up and approached the stereo. It was fairly large and hooked up to several speakers positioned all over the room. He reached out a hand to push the on button, but hesitated. Suddenly the plastic and metal that composed the machine seemed so fragile and breakable, like everything else in this world was to him.

Alicia looked up, hands paused mid-stroke. "Benny? Can you find the on button?"

"No, I-I got it..." he replied, slightly embarrassed by the predicament. Gathering his bearings, he reached out in the gentlest touch he could manage. The radio whirred for a moment, then lit up, spouting classical music into the room. Ben sighed in relief and returned to the seat Alicia designated him for this sculpting session.

She smiled. "Thank you. Music helps me tap into my muses."

He cocked a brow. "You like this stuff?"

"Yes. Now _hush_." She cupped the side of his face, studying his chin and lips. Her fingers lingered a bit longer then necessary on his lips though, tracing their blunt curves softly. She blushed deeply, suddenly pulling back her hand and turning to the clay. They worked in silence, the music the only noise in the room.

The song ended with a loud crescendo, cutting off so abruptly it left their ears ringing. The next song that started up was far from classical however- it started out with a country twang violin and guitar.

"Okay, the classical stuff I could see." Ben admitted. "But I never pegged you as a country girl."

She shook her head. "It's not country. Just listen."

_Now you're gone, and it's hotels and whiskey and sad-luck dames  
And I don't care if they miss me, I never remember their names  
They say if you get far enough away, you'll be on your way back home  
Well, I'm at the station, and I can't get on the train_

Alicia continued to carve away, a knowing smile on her lips.

_Must be blind love, only kind of love is stone blind love  
Blind love, the only kind of love is stone blind love_

Ben was both suprised and- oddly enough- a bit scared. What could be more fitting of a song for a blind woman and a rock man?

_With your blind love, oh it's blind love, stone blind love  
It's your stone blind love_

He shifted in his seat and chuckled. "Okay, this is a little weird."

Alicia giggled, setting down her tools and facing him. "It's strange, isn't it? I couldn't really believe it myself." She placed a loving hand on his chest. "You were all I could think about when I heard this song for the first time."

He couldn't answer, for the words seemed to be stuck in his throat along with his pounding heart.

_Now the street's turning blue, the dogs are barking and the night has come  
And there's tears that are falling from your blue eyes now  
I wonder where you are and I whisper your name  
The only way to find you is if I close my eyes_

She took his hands and tugged him along to the middle of the room. She guided his hand to her waist and put her arms around his neck. "Dance with me?" she whispered.

His heart skipped a beat.

"I-I can't." he said, refusing to think about how right it felt to be holding her.

"Yes you can."

"I'm not...My touch…I-I don't want to hurt you."

"I know you won't hurt me." She murmured. "You can't. I trust you." Her fingers traced the line of his jaw. "Can't you trust me?" Ben looked at her calm, caring face. Her gaze held no doubt- only compassion. He sighed, his resolve fading away. She held up her hand and he softly took it in his. She smiled. "See? I'm not porcelain."

_I'll find you with my blind love, the only kind of love is stone blind love  
The only kind of love is stone blind love_

They moved together, swaying and stepping in rhythm. Alicia rested her head on his chest, a warm glow crossing her cheeks. He blinked, surprised.

_The only kind of love is stone blind love  
With your blind love, oh your blind love, your stone blind love_

He drew her nearer and she hummed in content. He'd never held her this closely before. He hadn't been this close to _anyone_ in _so long_. But there she was, trusting him, loving him, dancing in his arms...

_It's your blind love, the only kind of love is stone blind love  
Stone blind love, the only kind of love is stone blind love_

He bent his neck and kissed her lightly on the top of her head. She looked up, eyes wide. He froze. Slowly, a smile grew across her lips and she blushed. Standing up on her toes, she closed her eyes and met his lips with her own. He returned the tender kiss, both hands roaming to her back to pull her even closer. Her heart stopped and her skin tingled wherever his hands touched. Time slowed, and for a moment, it was only the two of them, existing in their own little world of happiness and bliss.

_With your blind love, the only kind of love is stone blind love  
Stone blind love, stone blind love..._

* * *

**My first attempt at a song fic. I hope I didn't kill it! **

**This is set around the time of the party-boat celebration at the end of the first movie, so it's a relatively new relationship. That's why their not completely used to being romantic with each other.  
**

**The song is Blind Love by Tom Waits. I just love his voice.**

**Review, please!**


End file.
